


Pumpkin

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Pumpkin is the color of nervousness.





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark and this has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Pumpkin is the color of nervousness.

It’s seeing his name on the missile before it explodes.

It’s listening to Yinsen fight while he waits for the upload to finish.

It’s the panic of trying to get Quill to calm down.

It’s talking to a side of his dad he’d never gotten to see.

It’s fighting the man that killed his son.

Pumpkin is the color of nervousness.


End file.
